


Better Than

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Balthazar, Dom Gabriel, Dom/Top-drop, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Painplay, Smut, Voyeurism, sub Reader, this whole thing is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and you are in a d/s relationship and you invite Balthazar over for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than

You were floating on a sea of euphoria.  The endorphins in your brain were running haywire, trying to keep up with what was going on with your body.   **  
**

You could feel everything they were doing to you.  And yet, it felt like they were doing it to someone else.  Like, if you were to take a second, you could just watch instead of being an active participant.

Very trippy.

Gabriel, as your dom, had gotten you close to subspace before, but it was so easy, when it was just the two of you, to fall into a more playful, gentle bout of lovemaking.  But this–with Balthazar playing, too…

* * *

It had started with porn.  (But, then again, most things with Gabriel start with porn.)  You’d been in the middle of filming another one of his Casa Eroticas when he’d mojo-ed up a copy of himself, and subsequently, the two Gabriels had tied you up and given you the best orgasms of your life.

Surprisingly, it had been Gabriel’s idea to bring in an actual third party.  The two of you had been in the kitchen, you with your morning caffeine fix and him consuming his daily breakfast of chocolate, when he’d casually slipped into the conversation that he might find it interesting to have Balthazar over the next time the two of you set up the video cameras.

.

“______,” Gabriel began, turning his full attention on you.  “There’s…there’s something I wanna say.”

The gravity of his tone had you on alert.  You immediately set your cup down and faced him.  “What’s wrong, Gabriel?”

“Not a thing,” he assured you gently, reaching over to take your hands in his.  “It’s just, there’s something I’ve been thinking about and I want you to say no if it’s something you don’t want to do.”

You nodded for him to continue.

“No, ______, I need you to use your words and promise me that if this is something you’re not into, you’re going to tell me.”

Ah.  This meant his suggestion had something to do with sex.  And that had you slipping automatically into sub-mode.  “I promise, sir.”

He shifted in his seat, just like he always did whenever you referred to him as ‘sir’ outside of the bedroom.  “Good.  Now, what are your thoughts of doing another Casa Erotica–only, this time, with Balthazar?”

You waited for his nod before speaking.  “You want me to have sex with someone else?”

“ _And_ me, ______.  Balthazar _and_ me.”  He seemed to be studying your face.  “You have some questions?”

You nodded.  “Would I be subbing for both of you?”  That might make things a little tricky for you if you weren’t sure who to listen to.

“We might both give you orders, but ultimately, you are to follow mine.  Anything I say trumps whatever he’s told you.”  He cupped your chin, brushing his thumb along your cheek.  “What else?”

You bit your lip.  “Um…what if…if I safeword?  Balthazar will know to stop, right?”  

“Yes.” His tone was a bit more forceful.  “Balthazar will know the rules upfront.  If he cannot respect them and follow them, he is gone.  That second.”

If there was one thing you could always count on, it was Gabriel’s need to keep you safe.  It was probably what made you love him the most.

“Do you have any other questions, ______?”

“No, sir.”

“So, what do you think?  And be honest.”

“I’m OK with it, sir.”  You smiled up at him, wanting him to see you were being completely truthful.

“Alright, I’ll set it up.”

* * *

Balthazar had been a little hesitant to agree.  Archangels weren’t exactly known for sharing and playing nice with others, and he’d expressed some concern as to whether he’d wind up smote for his involvement.

.

“You want me to have sex, with ______?  Your ______?  On film?”  Balthazar cocked an eyebrow.  “And you both are somehow OK with this?”

“Turns out we both have some kinks we’d like to explore.” Gabriel smiled and squeezed your hand.  “If you’re up for it, consider this your invitation to join in the exploration.”

“Ah.  Into voyeurism, are we, Gabriel?”

“Some.  But you wouldn’t be the only one having sex with ______.”

“Huh.”  Balthazar turned his attention on you.  “And you’re OK with this?”

You looked at Gabriel, waited for his nod, then turned back to Balthazar.  “Very.”

Somehow, Balthazar’s eyebrow rose even higher as it dawned on him what had just taken place.  “Huh.  So the two of you…intriguing.”  Judging by the leer in his voice, Balthazar was definitely interested.

You pressed your legs together, trying to soothe the arousal that was building thanks to the way Balthazar was undressing you with his eyes.

“Now, just so you understand,” Gabriel began, his tone stern and completely no-nonsense.  “If you agree, ______ will be following your commands.  Whatever you ask of her.  Unless I say differently.  Ultimately, _I_ am the one she will be obeying, so anything she does under your direction is because I have told her to obey you.  I can revoke that privilege at any time.”

“I can work with that.”

“One more thing.  ______’s safeword is ‘halo.’  Should that word come out of her mouth, at all, everything stops.  No questions are asked, no limits are tested.  The moment she says 'halo,’ we are done.”  Gabriel’s voice had Balthazar sinking back into the chair,and you about ready to come.  “Got it?

“Got it.”  Balthazar worked his jaw for a few seconds.  “When would you want to set up this little rendezvous?”

Gabriel’s posture relaxed and his lips curled into a smirk.  He raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, several cameras were set up around the room for multiple angles, all of them well enough out of the way, but all with a clear shot of the three of you.  “No time like the present.”

Balthazar sighed and shook his head.  “You never have been one for beating around the bush, have you?”  The slight smile on his face let you know he was teasing.  “So, how do we start?”

“You’ve dommed before, Balth.”

“Yes, but not with an archangel in the room who could kill me without breaking a sweat.”  

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “All this was my idea.”  He turned to you.  “______, anything you wanna start with?”

“I’d like to have Balthazar in my mouth, sir.”

Gabriel looked over at Balthazar.  “You good with that?”

“She calls you sir?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes again.  “______, be a good girl and go give Balthazar a blow job.  But don’t let him come.”

Nodding, you pushed yourself up from your seat and made your way over to Balthazar, dropping to your knees in front of his chair.  You began to tug at his belt, adrenaline beginning to flow through you.

“Here.”  Balthazar snapped his fingers and his pants were gone.  “No sense in–shit.”  

He was saltier than Gabriel, heavier on your tongue, maybe.  But there was still that underlying buzz that had to have something to do with them both being angels.  You ran your tongue across the head of his cock before parting your lips and taking him down as far as you could go.  You looked up to see his head thrown back, his fingers gripping onto the arms of the chair.

“Damn, love,” he groaned, grabbing a fist-full of your hair and tugging.  “Hold on.”

Moaning at the jolts of pleasure-pain that his pulling sent through you, you let his cock slip from your lips, looking up at him, waiting for direction, a little confused–you knew he wasn’t close. Why would he stop you after you’d only just started?

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

You felt yourself blush under his gaze.

“I’d like to see if you’re beautiful all over.”  He didn’t bother to hide the look of pure lust in his eyes as they traveled across your body.

Your blush grew as what he wanted sank in.  You nodded and stood.  You looked back over at Gabriel, who merely cocked an eyebrow.  You grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up and off, before dropping it to the floor.

“Slowly.” Balthazar’s voice was a little more commanding now.

You toyed with the button of your jeans a little before completely undoing it.  Then you made sure to take your time sliding down the zipper.  Biting your lip, you worked the jeans down your legs and kicked them to the side.

“All the way, ______.”

Nodding, you reached behind you and unhooked your bra, letting it slip off your arms and fall onto the ever-growing pile.  Then you shimmied out of your panties.  The need to cover yourself only flitted through your mind once before you smothered it.  

“Such a good girl, ______.”  Balthazar crooked his finger.  “Does it make you wet, knowing how much we can’t wait to fill you up?”

You nodded as you dropped to your knees again, your heartbeat beginning to pick up.  The feeling of being completely exposed in front of them, so vulnerable.  It was heady.

The next moment, his fingers were in your hair again, yanking hard.  The sudden shock had tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

“You answer my questions verbally.  Understand?”  Balthazar looked past you to gauge Gabriel’s reaction.  

You couldn’t see Gabriel’s face, but you could hear him shift in his chair.  “______, color.”

“Green, sir.”  

You waited, but Gabriel said nothing more.

“I don’t know you like Gabriel does, love.” Balthazar began again, this time, much more gentle than before. “I can’t read you like he can.  When I ask you something, I need you to answer out loud.”

You swallowed.  “Yes, sir.” You bit your lip. All you really wanted was for him to pull your hair again.  

“Good.”  His grip, while considerably looser than before, was still enough for him to tilt your head back, baring your throat to him.  “How comfortable are you with face-fucking?”  He paused, then thought better of his question.  “Let me rephrase that.”  His tone was back to demanding.  “I’m going to fuck your face, but you’re going to put your hand on my leg and if it gets to be too much, you tap twice.”

“Yes, sir.”  

Keeping his hold on your hair, he stood from his chair.  “Hand.”

You placed your hand in his and he put it on his thigh.  

“Show me the signal.”

Dutifully, you tapped his leg two times, in rapid succession.

“Very good.”  He guided your head to his cock.  “Open.”

You had just enough time to part your lips when he shoved his entire length down your throat.  You had to fight the urge to gag and let yourself relax into his hold.  After a second, he began to thrust his hips, his grip on your hair tightening as he held your head in place.

Your eyes began to water every time his cock hit the back of your throat, threatening to choke you. The hair at its base tickled your nose with each thrust.  You could feel yourself growing wetter as the seconds passed.

Just as he was getting close, a new hand tangled itself in your hand and yanked you back.  “I told you.” Gabriel stared down at you.

It took a several moments for your mind to process his words.  Oh yeah.  He’d told you not to let Balthazar come.  And you’d almost slipped up.

You bit your lip.  “Sorry, sir.”

Gabriel nodded and released his grip on your hair.  “On your feet.”

You scrambled as quickly as you could to stand.  As soon as you were vertical, a loud ‘pop’ echoed in the room, and your ass was stinging.  Had Gabriel just–

“You were about to disobey, ______.”  Gabriel spanked you again, harder this time.  “Tell me, ______, do good girls disobey?”  He sounded like a stern parent scolding a child, but you could see the lines of tension and arousal in his features.  

You looked at him, puzzled when he didn’t nod.

“Balth’s right.” Gabriel said.  “We’ve never done anything like this, so you need to speak when spoken to.”  

“No, sir.  Good girls don’t disobey.”  You shook your head, jolting slightly when his hand came down against you again.  “I’m sorry, sir.”  Another spank, and your backside was burning.

“I was going to have you undress me, but I don’t know if you’ve earned that.”  Gabriel folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.  “What do you think, Balth?”

Balthazar looked you up and down, stroking his cock with one hand.  “I must say, she does give pretty good head.  But disobedience…”  He seemed to be pondering something.  “Maybe she just needs to be reminded of her place.”

You had no idea what either angel was thinking as they stood there, their eyes traveling all over your body, looking at you as if you were their prey.  Anticipation bubbled through you at the thought of the unknown.  Arousal had you feeling a little lightheaded even as you felt yourself getting wetter at the hungry look in their eyes.

“I take it, you have some suggestions?”  Gabriel turned to Balthazar.

“Well, first,” Balthazar snapped his fingers and your world darkened as a blindfold was now wound around your eyes.

“Color, ______.”

“Green, sir.”

“What else, Balth?”

Balthazar didn’t respond, save to snap his fingers again.  

“Arms up, ______.”  Gabriel directed.  “Spread your legs as wide as they’ll comfortably go.”

As soon as you complied, you felt as though you were being bound in this position.  You were pretty sure Gabriel had just used his grace to bind you, but thanks to the blindfold, you weren’t positive.

“Color, ______.”

“Green, sir.”  You tried to keep any hint of impatience from your voice.  You’d already almost disobeyed once.  Doing it again might get Gabriel to stop the scene completely as punishment.

The next thing you knew, it felt like something…or rather, somethings were being dragged slowly over your skin.  Leather somethings.  The tickling sensation made you want to squirm.  This must have been what Balthazar had conjured up before.

“Be still.”  

You tried.  You really did.  But a second after you heard a strange whoosh, your skin lit up as the leather flails of a flogger made contact, right between your shoulder blades, and you jerked in your hold, a pained cry escaping your lips.

“Color.”

“Green, sir.”

The flogger came down on your back, right in the same spot.  Ten times, one right after the other.  Each time it hit, you jolted, but you managed to keep your sounds to a hiss with every strike.  

The next time the flogger came down, it was on your breasts.  Your nipples hardened instantly, which only served to increase the sting with each following hit.

More spots on your body got the same treatment, until every inch of your skin tingled with the pain and you were no longer moving away from the flogger, but trying desperately to get any sort of friction on your clit.  You had no idea how much time had passed when Gabriel finally spoke again.

“Look at you,” judging by the sound of his voice, Gabriel was somewhere in front of you.  “What a little whore we have here, don’t we, Balth?  Here she is, getting punished, and it’s turning her on.”  He paused.  “Don’t know if that really taught her a lesson.”

“Might need to give her a challenge.”  Balthazar was right behind you, his voice in your ear and his cock nestled against your ass.  “You up for a challenge, love?”

“Y-yes, sir.”  Your head was beginning to spin a little.

“Going be a good little whore for us, aren’t you?”  His hand was around your throat, pressing in against your windpipe just enough to have you gasping for breath.

“Y-yes sir,” you managed to get out.

“Say it, ______,” he hissed.  “Tell me what you’re going to be.”

“G-gonna be a g-good little w-whore.” You felt yourself start to tremble when he finally released your neck.

A snap, and you could see again, blindfold gone.  Another snap, and you were released from your bonds, sagging a little against Balthazar.  Another snap, and a square, leather ottoman was in front of you.

“On your knees.”  Gabriel nodded at the new piece of furniture.

It took you a second, but you made it.  You were having to work at following orders and staying focused, proving to be its own sweet form of torture.  You’d been turned on, even before your knees hit the floor, with each new addition to the scene furthering your arousal.  Added to that, the pain from the flogging you’d received had a dizzying effect.

“Arms behind your back.”

As soon as they were there, you felt grace binding them together.

“Color.”

“Green, sir.”  It was a little more challenging to get this one out, but it was still true.

“Now,” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at Balthazar who was still standing somewhere behind you.  “You’re going to get me off.”  He snapped his fingers and his pants were gone.

You started inching across the ottoman on your knees, but Balthazar grabbed your hips, halting your movement.  “You weren’t just going to forget about me, were you?”

“No, but–”

Gabriel tsked, before reaching out and grabbing onto your hair.  “You need to be a good girl and show our guest some hospitality.  You want to be a good girl, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then you’re going to need to let him play with your pussy while you suck me off.”

The thought of finally, finally getting some sort of relief was enough to make you want to cry.

Another snap, and you felt a brush of cold metal against your ankles before they were yanked apart.  The only thing that kept you from falling flat on your face was Gabriel’s hold on your hair.

“Spreader bar.”  Gabriel informed you as you felt the locks on your ankles being clicked shut.  “Color.”

“Green, sir.”

“If you need to stop, hold up three fingers on each hand.”  

“Yes, sir.”  Your hands had been bound with this in mind.

“Show me.”

You did just as you’d been instructed.

Gabriel nodded and guided your head to his cock, which bent you at the waist.  The ottoman was at just the right height that, with the angle you were at to reach him, your ass was presented perfectly to Balthazar.

“Remember, Balth, she doesn’t get to come until we’re both inside her.”

Shit.  Judging by the smirk on Gabriel’s face, that didn’t mean when he was in your mouth.  Which meant you had no idea how long it was going to be before you finally got to come.

Still, though, having Gabriel’s cock in your mouth was a reward in itself.  You could be satisfied with this for as long as he let you.

As soon as you wrapped your lips around him, you felt that familiar buzz of grace and tasted that hint of sweetness that was all Gabriel.  You hollowed out your cheeks, a happiness settling over you when he groaned.

When Gabriel released his hold on your hair, you were suddenly faced with the obstacle of having no use of your hands and no way to get any sort of leverage for movement.  You struggled with trying to bob your head up and down his shaft, finally resorting to rocking your whole body back and forth, sitting back a little just to get some momentum.

“Filthy cock-slut.” Gabriel hissed out.  “So desperate to have a cock in her, doesn’t matter what she has to do.”  He nodded to Balthazar.

You didn’t have time to wonder what was going on.  A moment later, the flogger smacked, hard, across your pussy.  Your whole body spasmed and lurched forward, shoving you down on Gabriel’s cock.  Tears sprang to your eyes from the combination of the hit and the feeling of being choked.  

Reflex had you automatically attempting to close your legs, but the spreader bar kept them splayed.  Twice more, the flogger lit a fire–the last time, one of the flails hit your clit, and it took everything in you not to come.

Once the flogger was tossed aside, you tried to refocus yourself on getting Gabriel off.  You rocked yourself faster, hoping that if you did a good job, maybe he’d finally let you come.

All of a sudden, Gabriel’s hand was in your hair again, stilling you.  What was wrong?  Had you messed up?  

You looked up at him, ready to ask, when you felt the cold slick of lube pressing against your ass.  You could register that it wasn’t a finger, but it took you some time before you realized that Balthazar was twisting and turning a plug, slowly working you open.

Just as it started to slip inside, he pulled it back.  With how badly you were aching to be filled, you relaxed your muscles as best you could, hoping he would just slide it in.  No such luck.  Instead, he simply slapped your thigh and continued to tease you with his agonizingly slow movements.

A tug on your hair, and your attention was back on Gabriel.  You parted your lips and took his cock back into the warm cavern of your mouth.  You used your tongue to swirl around the head before moving down until you felt it hit the back of your throat.

Uncertainty settled on you.  Gabriel expected you to get him off, but Balthazar had indicated you weren’t to move.  What were you supposed to…Gabriel.  Your quickly dissolving brain recalled something about Gabriel and how he was in charge.

Half expecting to feel the sting of another spanking, you were surprised to find that no punishment came with your movement.  Not only that, but while rocking yourself back and forth to get Gabriel off, you were rocking back on the plug, effectively fucking yourself on the toy in Balthazar’s hands.

Except…this wasn’t a plug.  It was too long and it didn’t widen right.  You didn’t have enough brain function to…oh shit.  Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  The moment Balthazar turned it on, you knew exactly what it was.  

You moaned around Gabriel’s cock, unsure if you’d be able to hold back this time.  Your clit was throbbing, only, the spreader bar kept you from trying to alleviate it.  Balthazar had cranked up the level of vibration, making you writhe every time the toy filled you.

You doubled your efforts at getting Gabriel off, shaking when you finally heard a tell-tale sharp intake of breath before he pulled you off of him and came all over your face, the thick white strands landing across your cheeks and lips.

“Do you understand, ______?” Gabriel yanked your hair, exposing your throat to him. “You are mine.  And now, everyone who sees you is gonna know that.  You’re marked, ______.  You’re marked for me.”

For the first time since all this started, Gabriel pressed his lips to yours.  He wasted no time before thrusting his tongue in your mouth, then pulling you away.

“She ready?” Gabriel directed the question to Balthazar, so you kept your mouth shut.

“We could keep her like this longer,” Balthazar tapped his chin.

Fuck.  There was no way you could be good and not come if they kept this up.  You’d been close before, but you might actually start crying if they didn’t let you come.

“But, she has been such a good girl, so maybe we should give her what she needs.”

Gabriel looked at you then lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.  Instantly, you were released from all of your bindings, flopping forward into Gabriel’s arms.  He lifted you like a rag doll and snapped again.  This time, a bed appeared.

With a little help from Balthazar with maneuvering, it wasn’t long before you were finally sinking down onto Gabriel’s cock.

“Color, ______.”

You sighed once you were fully seated.  “Green–so green, sir.”  You rested your hands on his shoulders to keep yourself upright.

He pulled you close, giving Balthazar the space he needed.  He conjured up more lube and applied it liberally, slicking himself up as well, before his cock began to push inside you.  The two of you moaned at the same time.

Shit–the feeling of being so full–there was nothing like it.

“Feels so good, ______.” Balthazar hissed in your ear.  “So tight.”

Gabriel’s hands traced along your body, finally settling on your hips.  With little effort, he began to move you, sliding you up and down their cocks.

“Such a good girl, ______.”  Gabriel leaned in and captured your lips.

Balthazar’s hands circled around you, cupping your breast and running his thumbs across your nipples.  “You’re a good little slut.” He whispered, in between open-mouthed kisses to the back of your neck.  “You take us so well.”  You felt his teeth bite down on your neck, hard enough to leave a bruise and you wailed, your fingernails clawing at Gabriel’s shoulders.

Balthazar twisted your breasts in between his fingers, hard, and you felt yourself start to shake.  The pain that had been inflicted by the flogger made it feel so much more intense.  Everything was flooding your brain–from the pull and burn of them thrusting inside of you, to the way Balthazar was digging his nails and teeth into your already sensitive skin, to the bite from Gabriel’s teeth on your lips.  

By the time Gabriel’s fingers found your clit, rubbing it harshly, you were floating.

* * *

The return to your body came quicker than you expected.  

It took several minutes of hard blinking before you could focus your eyes again.  Once you did, however, you were greeted with the sight of a very distraught archangel.

“______, can you hear me?”

“Y-yes, si–”

“Cut the ‘sirs’ and talk to me.”  Gabriel was clearly panicked.

“I can hear you, Gabriel.”  You hissed as you tried to sit up, curious as to when you’d been laid out on the bed.  “What–what happened to Balthazar?”

Gabriel pressed his fingers to your forehead and suddenly, all of your pain was gone and you were completely clean, clothed in your regular pajamas.  “Sent him out.  Are you OK?”

“Yeah.” You closed your eyes and a smile spread across your face.  “I think…I hit subspace.”

“What?”

You opened your eyes, still unsure of why he was so upset.  “Are _you_ OK?”

“You were…your eyes were glassy…and you…you didn’t give me a color…and…” He shook his head.  “You weren’t OK.  I let it go too far.”

You studied him for a moment.  He was absolutely beside himself, thinking he’d hurt you.  Guilt and self-loathing were written all over his face.

“If you need to find another dom, I completely understand.”

“Gabriel,” you reached for his hand, lacing your fingers with his, “You.  You are my dom.  The best dom that I could ever have.”

“I pushed you past–”

“You took me past my inhibitions and let me experience subspace.  Thank you.”

“You want to thank me?” He looked at you in disbelief.  “A good dom is supposed to take care of their sub.”

“What do you think you were doing, all those times you asked for my color?  Hell, you pulled me back just because you were so worried.  That should tell you, more than anything, that you were taking care of me.”

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from you.

You forced yourself to ignore the anguish that threatened to overwhelm you at the fact that he couldn’t even look at you.  This wasn’t about you.  This was about him, and the drop he was experiencing.

“Gabriel, I love you.  Please, please, do not be angry with yourself.” You crawled into his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck, struggling a little to get your tired limbs to operate.  “I have never experienced anything quite like what you just gave me, and I love you even more that you let yourself take me there.”

“I can’t–” Finally, he opened his eyes and you could see the tears forming in them. “I can’t hurt you, ______.”

You nodded.  “I know.  But I need you to understand that you didn’t.  Not in the way you’re thinking.”  You kissed him. “I need you to know that I’m OK.  I need you to stop being angry with yourself because there’s no reason for you to be angry.” You sighed, deciding to take a different approach.  “Will you…will you hold me?”

Reaching up, he brushed his thumbs along your cheeks.  Sighing, he nodded, and the two of you settled back onto the bed, his arms wrapped securely around you.  It was several long minutes before you finally felt him start to relax.

“Did you..did you really enjoy yourself, ______?” Gabriel’s tone was hesitant.

You nodded against his chest.  “I don’t think I could handle it on a regular basis, and if you’re not OK with it, then we don’t have to do it again, but yeah.”  You sighed.  “What made you decide to do all of this?”

His hold tightened, just a little.  “You seemed to be thoroughly enjoying how rough Balth was with you.  I guess–I guess I needed to make sure he knew whose sub you were.”

“I am yours, Gabriel.”  You paused.  “But speaking of Balthazar–do you think, maybe, we should check on him?  I mean, with how intense all of that was, and how freaked out you were–he might need a little reassurance that everything’s OK.”

Gabriel sighed and nodded before snapping his fingers.  A half-naked Balthazar was now standing next to the bed.

“Shit.”  He looked like he didn’t know up from down, and terrified out of his mind.  “Are you,” he stepped forward, then thought better of it.  “Are you OK, ______?”

“I’m good, Balth.  Better than.” You looked over, sleepiness finally beginning to take control.  “Gabriel just got a little worried.”  You turned back to Gabriel, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  “Have I told you how much I love how you take care of me?”

Your words had him relaxing even further into the mattress.

“Now,” once again, you looked over at Balthazar, who was still frazzled, “It’s time for cuddles.”  You pat the empty spot next to you.

“Um, well…if you’re alright, love, then maybe I should just be going.  I mean, you’ve got Gabriel, and I–”

“Get in the bed, Balthazar.” Gabriel’s chest vibrated under your ear as he spoke, and you could practically hear his eye-roll.  “But put some pants on, first.”

“Right.”  Balthazar snapped, and he was once again, clothed.  “Are you planning on putting some pants on, Gabriel?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

“And you don’t think that’s a little…strange?”

“It’s my house, my bed.  No pants.”

“But–”

“Gabriel,” you sighed, not bothering to open your eyes.  “Put some pants on.”

“Fine.” He huffed, snapping.  “Happy now?”

“Yes.”  Balthazar climbed in the bed next to you, tentatively settling his hand on your waist.  “This alright?”

“Better than.”  You sighed.  It wasn’t long after, that you finally succumbed to your exhaustion.


End file.
